1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for treating urinary system disorders, and more particularly to use a pharmaceutical composition includes a water-containing carrier carrying a carbon material, such that both water-containing carrier and carbon material constitute a pharmaceutically acceptable water-containing carrier carrying the carbon material for treating urinary system disorders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Urinary tract infection (UTI) is inevitable in patients received prolonged indwelling urinary catheter and the use of catheters that can result in the introduction of bacteria into the urinary bladder. In some patients with Parkinson disease, cortical strokes, brain tumors, normal pressure hydrocephalus, traumatic brain injury, Alzheimer-type dementia, and suprasacral spinal cord injury who have dysfunction of the lower urinary tract and neurologic transmission (neurologic disorder), there is a loss of coordination between the bladder and its outlet, creating an obstruction. The indications of application of urinary catheterization include bladder outlet obstruction (BOO), either functional BOO, such as spinal cord injury or organic BOO, such as prostatic hypertrophy or urethral stricture, when accurate output monitoring is required, for selected operation in the perioperative period, to assist in healing of pressure ulcer. Patients with bladder neck outflow obstruction due to benign or malignant prostatic disease require long-term use of indwelling urethral (Foley) or suprapubic catheters. The truth is the indwelling catheter impairs host defences by providing access of microorganisms to the bladder. A variety of infecting organisms involved in catheter-related UTI. The presence of bacteriuria with 105 or more colony forming units per ml (CFU/ml) is the simplest way of diagnosing the cystitis. Therefore, a large quantity of bacteria in urine indicates the occurrence of cystitis or pyelonephritis. Escherichia coli (E. coli) is the most common, and other important organisms are Enterobacter spp., Pseudomonas aeruginosa, Klebsiella spp., Serratia spp., and Candida spp.
The only commonly available management techniques for neurogenic bladder dysfunction or bladder obstruction might lead to frequent UTI or sepsis, predisposition to chronic renal inflammation, chronic pyelonephritis, renal failure, and dialysis, as well as increase the risks of invasive and potentially lethal bladder cancer.
Furthermore, long-term treatment with antibiotics can result in bladder infection by resistant organisms. In one clinical study, Escherichia coli was shown to cause 80-85% of acute episodes of uncomplicated cystitis. Staphylococcus saprophyticus and other such organisms are responsible for most of the non-E. coli episodes.
From statistics of nosocomial infections occurred in intensive care units in Taiwan in 2007, it is found that the urinary tract infection occupies 37.5% of the total number of nosocomial infections and ranks No. 1 among all kinds of nosocomial infections in Taiwan, regardless of its occurrence in medical centers or regional hospitals. At present, the urinary system disease caused by bacterial infections in different age groups still rank the highest among urinary tract infections. In addition, an invasive treatment such as catheter insertion and cystoscopic examination is the most common treatment adopted by hospitals, and such treatment may be one of the main causes of exogenous infections, since bacteria are introduced into a bladder while there is a risk of causing an ascending bacterial infection that results in a bacterial cystitis, cause redness, swelling and vascular congestion occur at the position of the inflammation. If cystitis is treated improperly, a severe infection may occur at the bladder or incur a failure of a patient's kidney that requires dialysis later, or will even incur a risk of fatal sepsis/urosepsis.
At present, the initial therapy of patients with catheter-acquired UTI is whether oral or parenteral antibiotics. Parenteral therapy is indicated in patients with severe toxic signs, including high fever, unstable vital signs oror patients who can not tolerate oral administration. Intravesical instillation of antibiotics is an alternative approach in treatment of chronic indwelling catheter induced UTI, especially fungal urinary tract infection. The antimicrobial should be prescribed based on the urine culture results. A variety of antimicrobial agents are used for treatment of catheter-related UTI, including penicillins, cephalosporines, fluoroquinolones, aminoglycosides . . . etc. The techniques used for preventing a bacterial infection of a urinary tract include antibiotic methods, and application of coating medicine on the surface of a catheter, and using silver or silver plated catheters, etc. Recurrent UTI required multiple coursed of antibiotic therapy, thus increasing the probability of development of drug-resistant bacteria.
Although a large quantity of bacteria will be killed after taking the aforementioned medication treatments, the medication treatments also cause the production of lipopolysaccharides (LPS), and the LPS comes from the cell walls of bacteria and induces inflammatory reaction. Bladder cells to secrete cytokine including IL-1 α{grave over ( )} β, TNF-α, IL-6, IL-8 and IL-10 inflammatory factors, and such inflammatory factors play an important role for the white blood cell accumulation of a bladder and cause the characteristics of inflammation including redness, swelling, heat and pain, or even internal bleeding in a severe inflammation. The aforementioned phenomenon usually occurs in patients wearing a catheter regularly since exogenous bacterial infections causing complicated infections such as chronic cystitis are inevitable, and some patients may be attacked by severe bacterial infections or even fatal sepsis/urosepsis due to incomplete treatments. Furthermore, the treatments of cystitis or the techniques of preventing bacterial infections of urinary tracts seldom release the symptom continuously and may cause side effects in a long-term treatment and an application of the prevention techniques.